<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>群星与你同在 by coldvoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604474">群星与你同在</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice'>coldvoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO设定。双A易感期。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>群星与你同在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在性别体系中，Alpha和Omega一样，是容易受性别荷尔蒙影响的性别群体，占第二性别的少数。从生物学上来讲，Alpha更适配Omega，但Alpha与Beta、Beta与Omega、甚至Alpha与Alpha之间的结合也并不少见。在Alpha的易感期，Alpha会发生生理与心理上的变化，包括情绪波动变大甚至出现极端、激素分泌导致对信息素敏感性增强、对特定标记伴侣产生旺盛性欲等等。<br/>特拉法尔加·罗就处在易感期导致的焦躁当中。<br/>他有点不耐烦地把他同为Alpha的伴侣摁在墙上，后者连裤子都还没脱就被情人捞上床，现在正使劲把自己挣出来好歹脱个衣服。蒙奇·D·路飞囫囵把自己的冬衣剥干净，又去扒罗的衣服，他的情绪似乎同样受到情人感染而躁动，重重咬上罗的喉结，先是咬出了红痕，然后又在牙印上舔吻，用唇舌感受罗喉咙间吞咽的动作。<br/>他们临近冬岛，厚实的大衣剥下之后皮肤瞬间接触到冰冷的空气，罗仰起头感受路飞温热的舌头在他的喉结上厮磨，湿热的舌头与被冷空气浸凉的皮肤接触激起罗打战，路飞的牙齿叼着他的皮肉像小兽进食，痛感与快感接踵而至。<br/>他的小Alpha用心地试图用自己的信息素把他浸透，海水的气味席卷，Alpha与生俱来的捕猎本能在催促死亡外科医生对对面的Alpha发起反击，昙花香不再清冽，而是浓香得暴戾，罗睁大眼睛，喘出一口气，信息素浓郁得醉人心魄，他的手攀上情人蓬松的黑发，忍不住十指攥紧发丝，让情人与自己更加贴紧。<br/>头发被攥住，路飞嘶了一声，却更加尽力去吻他，在情人战栗的肉体上留下自己的痕迹，逐渐膨胀的下半身也在年长情人早已涨热的位置磨蹭，罗松开手，隔空取来早前用剩放在浴室的润滑油，急促将瓶里的粘稠液体倒在掌心捂暖。年轻情人还在他身上扑腾，捧住他的脸索吻，柔软的舌蹿进口中，试图玩弄罗口腔分寸皮肉，连颗颗牙齿也要舔舐过去，罗喘息着接受情人的热吻，窝在手心的液体随他手放松的动作滑落在每根手指上，汁液淋漓。<br/>爱欲从来催人，路飞停下动作时罗拿手背擦了擦被啃咬得红肿的唇，嘲笑他：“易感期的是我又不是你，你急什么？”路飞坦坦荡荡又亲亲他脸颊：“因为特拉仔闻起来太香了，我忍不住。”反客为主地，路飞换了个位置，他把罗推倒在床上，而罗也随着他动作斜靠在墙壁上，路飞定定看了他一会，捞起还剩小半的玻璃瓶子，把里面剩下的冰凉液体直接倒到罗手心。<br/>他年轻的Alpha抓着罗的手伸到他下身，别扭的姿势让罗睨他，但也主动地给自己做扩张，他的情人倘若急性子上来了受苦的还是他自己，况且他的确是想要了，海贼在欲望方面不难为自己。他微皱着眉塞进去一根手指，张开的腿被路飞扛在肩上，他的男孩揉搓着他有点被冻到冰凉的脚趾，姿势和温度导致的血液不循环被缓解，酥酥麻麻的痒意从脚底往上蹿，他没忍住呻吟了一声，瞪了一眼他身上的年轻情人。<br/>他坐起来一点，后穴已经塞进去自己的食指和中指，跟小男生谈恋爱的一个坏处就是什么都要教……好处也是什么都能教，慢慢把他教出来，他的小船长又单纯又野性，什么都不会什么都敢干，好几次他没忍住哭着喊停但事后却又食髓知味只想他再来一遍，他舔舔唇再放进去一根手指，过于急促的节奏带来痛楚，他嘶了一声，铃口渗出清液，阴茎更加勃起。<br/>痛感与快感的界线往往十分暧昧。<br/>罗低头看俯在他身上的路飞，年轻的Alpha伏在他腿间同样在仰头看他，黑黝黝的眼睛深不见底，罗的喉结滑动一下，插在后穴的三根手指慢慢搅动起来，而路飞的眼睛仍然紧紧盯着他，他恍惚被猎食的野兽摁在爪中，而野兽正在思考最能把他剥皮拆骨的进食方式。<br/>野兽准备从他的胸口下嘴，路飞前俯，舔吻上他胸口的纹身。他吻得很认真，在看中的位置先是亲一亲，慢慢地舔舐，似乎要用信息素的海水咸腥把他浸透，然后再次啃咬那一块被舔得湿淋淋的皮肤，咬出深深红痕。每一个吻痕都在发热发痛，罗情知包围他的并不是真实的海，恶魔果实使用者的本能却在海水漫到他心口时候动弹不得，他深呼吸，海水就全都涌进他的呼吸道，他恍惚被大海吻得窒息。<br/>爱如潮水将他向他的情人推去。<br/>喘息着，他的手指更加深入体内，外科医生的素养让罗轻易就找到了前列腺位置，他用力按下去，剧烈的快感迅速从尾椎骨遍布全身，他呻吟出声，而路飞眯着眼抬头看他。此时路飞的吻已经蔓延到腹部，罗把手指拿出来，而下一秒年轻Alpha的阴茎蓄势待发抵在他穴口。罗瞥了一眼箍紧自己腰的两只手，露出一个笑：“起码进去的时候轻一点。”<br/>轻自然是轻不了，下手没轻没重的小孩刚开荤没多久，才是尝到情欲美妙时候，路飞闷头就往年长情人身体深处捅，耳边听着罗压低嗓子的呻吟，只觉得这把声音十分好听，于是要他再大声一点：“特拉男，叫大声一点。”边说着，路飞的肉茎就往里面再进去一点。<br/>和少年的瘦削身形不相符是他硕大的阴茎，第一次做爱时罗被他的体量吓了一跳，想到他男朋友还在发育青春时期，第二天就拿电话虫下单情趣用具，只怕小恋人把自己折腾死。硕大物件捅进肠道深处，罗高声呻吟出声，扩张时被揉弄得湿热绵软的肉壁因为猝不及防的攻击而收紧，罗感受到路飞灼热搏动的茎身，不禁抽气，他咬着牙忍着痛和爽，但生理泪水却止不住地涌出来，湿漉漉的金色眼睛波光潋滟，但大海贼的脾性又让他忍不住挑衅他的小Alpha：“想听我叫，求我啊？”<br/>他的极恶同盟眯起眼，下一秒就把他整个人翻过来，少年瘦削但充满力量的躯干紧贴着他腰背，一口咬住他的后颈，罗喘息，恋人的阴茎狠狠刮过湿软肠道内每一处敏感肉缝，他仰起头呻吟，路飞凶狠的进攻却从他出声开始。<br/>罗急促地抽气，易感期使Alpha的感官敏感度以倍数放大，肠肉疯狂绞紧，圆润的脚趾蜷起又放松，腰背随着恋人抽送的节奏摇摆，他仰起头试图吞咽从合不拢的嘴角流出划过脖颈的涎水，腰窝上停驻着凝出又滑下的汗水，路飞看着恋人汗湿的发梢口干舌燥，俯下身在尾骨处用力一咬，而罗痛呼，尾音处上扬是快感凝成的钩。<br/>路飞做爱时常常是毫无章法的，罗教他各种技巧最后都是自己先丢盔弃甲，俯首称臣，但罗也的确喜欢他的乱来，好似现在，紧绷的神经猜不到他每一下是轻是重，下一轮是快是慢，只能跟着路飞的恣意被拖进情欲与快慰的汪洋，罗呻吟着闭眼感受愈演愈烈的情潮，后穴不自觉地紧缩换来路飞停顿，而后是更加凶悍的抽插。<br/>他感受着他的同盟船长在他身体里越进越深，越干越快，灼热快感凝成实体熔断他的神经与戒备，他喟叹着配合情人操干节奏收缩，海潮涌进，路飞抵着某一块用力又细密地厮磨，水潮一样柔软连绵的快感让他话都说不出来，手抓紧被单又松开，他知道这里是什么，Alpha本能的惶恐和被情欲支配的兽性让他收紧了下身，而路飞下一秒在那处叩关，轻柔又坚定地要打开他全部的门防。<br/>与Omega不同，Alpha身体深处退化的生殖腔已经没有了生育功能，但作为原本承载交配功能的地方，那一处的神经更加密集，在性爱中获得的快感仍然是最强的。罗再次被翻过身来正对着路飞，而路飞的阴茎仍抵在格外软嫩的那一处，剧烈到令人恐惧的快感覆盖了罗，再顾不得船员怎么想，他放声尖叫，高亢的叫声中是铺天盖地的快乐，平日总是皱眉的人沉浸在情欲中的表情格外艳丽动人，他仿佛瘫痪在海洋中，唯一的浮木只有推他入海的爱人，他的双手本来放在路飞背上，爽得失态时候，他在路飞背上留下清晰的抓痕。<br/>没有使用霸气前提下，恋人的抓挠只是增加情趣的动作，轻微的疼痛其实揉进了快意，路飞喘着气加快动作，又狠又快的操干次次直达生殖腔，已经被叩开的禁门只为情人的肉槌畅通无阻，柔软的小口在茎物进入时张开以欢迎，又在退出时紧紧吮咬不放，路飞只觉得他的同盟船长怎么这么好，特拉男哪里都好，听着情人的低泣他却只想更快，更快，更快。<br/>退化的生殖腔被干开，罗感觉他似乎全身都在被路飞操干着，肠道无法自控地疯狂抽搐，路飞的力度与速度越来越狠，他被完全操开，从头到脚都是路飞的所有物，禁果般的快意从全身每一个细胞欢呼着涌出，他只想紧紧蜷起消化掉他吞咽下去的失控的快感，路飞却把他整个人打开摊平，用最普通最狂浪的抽插让他在海水中浸淫生根，昙花娇生惯养，此刻却在海中开得媚意横生，飞扬跋扈。<br/>过载的快感在罗血管中尖叫着预警，而他唯一会做的却只有拥紧他的爱人，在他血肉中扎下昙花的根须，只要路飞在，乍现的昙花又会蓬勃再开，而海厌弃的人被爱人浓重海水气息裹挟着，于是此时此地，他再次投身海洋。<br/>“……草帽当家的，我又想要了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>